Left 4 Dead
by Darkdoll16
Summary: God I hate picking titles, Laura and her daughter Ally had survived 2 months through this madness, while still looking for her husband and doing anything in her right mind to keep her young daughter safe, will she ever find her husband?
1. Chapter 1

The summer days were getting shorter which ment fall was approaching, I knelt down and pulled out Ally's favorite purple sweater that her father had gotten for her 6th birthday before the apocalypse happened. We scouted out the way through an unknown city, to us anyways, luckily this was a small town not many infected or specials. A low growl echoed around us, only one Hunter I knew, trying to make himself sound like a pack. I jumped up and looked around the rooftops, another growl came I looked above my head, there he was a Hunter, his navy blue hoodie discarded any facial features, I peered down the barrel of my machine gun and popped a bullet straight through the brain. I placed my gun back in my bag letting it sit half-way out for easy access. I held her tiny hand crouching looking for infected,I turned to her.

"Honey, I'll be right back hide under these stairs." she nodded, I gave her my pistol for protection. I clutched my machine gun. I walked almost 50 feet away when an ear-spliting scream rang out, I ran back to Ally the pistol trembling under her fingers and right beside her was a common infected, dead. I motioned for her to come out, I crouched down and hugged her tiny frame.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, I stood up and we started walking my machine gun settled on my back. We kept walking the direction I went in the first place, then gun shots rang out a stray bullet sunk deep in my shoulder. I screamed in pain, A pale man with a truckers hat on ran out of the bush.

"Miss are ya okay?" I shuddered clutching my wound.

"Rochelle, Coach, Nick get o'va here." A darker skinned woman ran out she gasped seeing my daughter, then a bulkier man ran out and sighed.

"I'm scared where's Daddy?" Ally's voice so scared.

"I don't know sweetie." I man with a white suit ran out backwards looking behind him, As he spun around my eyes went wide.

"Daddy!" Ally screamed Nick dropped his gun and hugged Ally.

"I thought I would never find you guys." he smiled as Rochelle tied my hair back to keep it out of my wound, Nick came up to me and kissed my forehead, He picked me up we hustled to the safe room.

**Okay Guys, my first chapter of my own twist of left 4 dead 2. I'm still trying to figure out how to add chapters, next chapter should be up by next Wednesday or earlier, any ways have fun reading my story, Ohhhh, by the way the main character's name is Laura.**

**~Kassy~ Or, you can call me Dark x3 **


	2. Surprise

My wound oozed thick blood, Nick grabbed the rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball and carefully dabbed my wound. I winced at the slight pain, Ally was curled up in a corner sleeping soundlessly. Nick wrapped gauze around my left shoulder. I ran my shaky fingers along Nick's arm, I wrapped my arms around him, I hung there limp. Nick layed me down, I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Laura! Come'on ya gotta get up." I heard Ellis yell from just outside the safe room.

"I'm up." I called back, I turned to Nick who was sleeping softly right beside me. I sighed and stood up my balance was no longer existant and I stumbled over, a large arm caught me around the stomach. I rubbed my eyes and turned around.

"Your awake?" I asked Nick as he rubbed my back.

"Been up since Ellis yelled for you." I laughed, we walked outside. Ally was playing with her dolls I managed to save, Coach was cleaning his A-K with a raggy old cloth. I sat against the wall of the saferoom, the cold morning air sent shivers down my spine. A familiar cough burst through the air.

"Ally!" I called she ran over and sat in between Nick and I, just escaping the Smoker's deadly tounge. It found another target, Rochelle.

"Ro!" Ellis yelled wildly shooting at the Smoker, I grabbed Coach's A-K and shot a bullet straight into the Smoker's brain. The Smoker fell off the top of the building and right in front of Rochelle's body. We all ran up to her, her neck was all deformed and broken. Her breathing was ragged slowly getting softer.

"W-we gotta put her out of her misery." I swallowed hard, Nick stepped forward and pulled out his pistol and popped a bullet into her brain. Nick walked over and sat next to me, placed his hand on the back of my neck, he started to pull me in-

"Nick! I need ya for a sec." Ellis called, I sighed.

"Go ahead, I need to rest any ways." He nodded and walked over to Ellis, I closed my eyes and started to drift away into sleep. Someone flipped me over their shoulder, I flung open my eyes and tried to struggle, a small pain jabbed in my leg I looked back and saw a needle, I quickly fell into unconsciousness.

**OMG! Guyys, what happened to Laura? I wanna hear your predictions!:D I know this chapter is short but I promise the next one will be longer and action-packed! Thanks for all of you for reading!**

**~Kassy~**


	3. Finally!

I woke up, my hands tied behind my back, my ankles bound together and a duct tape over my mouth. A man with muscular biceps bent down in front of me.

"Hey guys shes awake." One man walked inside while the other stomped out the fire just outside the small wooden cabin, the muscular man ripped off the tape from my mouth I whimpered in pain. I looked at my half naked body, what did they do to me? or what were they going to do?, I tried to shake my head from my past, of being sexually abused by my step father made my throat burn. One of the men rubbed my leg, I pulled away and he grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't fight if I were you." The man shook his head slightly, I turned my body away from him and slightly looked outside the cabin door, I fell deep into thought, I wish Nick would find me. One of the men pulled my long hair which made me fall backwards onto his lap, he pulled my face up to his. He laughed and dropped my head letting it smash against the wood floor, pain clouded my brain. The day slowly progressed, the men left, I got to work on unbinding my hands using the shredded wood on a post inside the cabin, I heard it starting to rip I prayed they wouldn't come back. Just as I finished that prayer footsteps sounded outside the cabin, I fell back down as the muscular man walked through the door and knelt down to me.

"What were you trying to do?" He spat in my face, I blinked slowly and wiped my face with my right shoulder.

"Nothing!" I screamed in his face, he looked at me and slapped me across the face. Pain exploded in my jaw I let out a high pitched whimper the men laughed at my pain.

"That will teach you." They howled, I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

One of the men shook my arm, I shrugged him off then a large boot smacked against my chest. I let out a painful cry, gunshots rang out I winced at the chest in my chest. Maybe a few bruised ribs.

"Jared!" One of the other men screamed.

"Someone got Mike!" Jared, I assumed was his name, shook his head and ran out gripping his weak pistol. More gunshots rang out I closed my eyes.

"Laura!" A fimiliar voice yelled, I quickly sat up, Nick walked in.

"Oh god Nick, how did you find me?" He smiled as he started to unbind my wrists and ankles. As he finished I jumped up and hugged him.

"Is everyone alright?" He nodded and placed his hands around my waist, I smiled, he started to pull me in-

"Hey Laura your alright!" Ellis walked in and smiled.

"Mommy!" Ally ran in, tears come to my eyes, I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks everyone." I smiled.

Loook guyys I'm sorry I know this is not what I promised, It's just I haven't been thinking straight and I'm playing too much xbox :$

Ch.4 will be longer. Please don't hate for this short chapter D: Thanks all!

~Kassy~


End file.
